The power he knows not
by Braylor
Summary: This is my first attempt at a crossover, and my first story on this site. Reviews are welcome.
1. Chapter 1

(First chapter. It's an Inuyasha and Harry Potter crossover. I have absolutely no experience with crossovers, so please, give advice)

"Sister! There's too many!"

"I know. But we'll fight to the end!"

They were surrounded by demons, and had been fighting for what seemed like days. There seemed no end to it.

"Goodbye, brother"

"Sister, what are you talking about?"

At that moment, she began shining with her priestess powers as the demon souls were ripped from there body and into her own. Even with the souls gone their bodies still fought, and both siblings fought, until out of the girls chest came an orb, as she and the demons turned into crystal.

"Sister! Sister Midoriko! No, don't leave me…"

At that moment, Harry Potter woke up, realizing that it was just a dream.

Harry Potter lived in a normal part of Privet Drive, in one of the many houses that looked the same, but in number 4. He lived with his Uncle, Aunt and Cousin, Vernon, Petunia and Dudley, but you wouldn't know about him unless you met him. There was not one picture of Harry, but there was a good reason for that. You see, Harry Potter was a wizard, and when he was just a little over 1 years old, the darkest wizard in their time, Lord Voldemort, tried to kill him, but somehow he was killed instead. He was put on the doorstep, and ever since then he'd been tortured. But today was his fifteenth birthday. And he was sure something was going to happen. As he was running through what happened in his dream, he heard pecking at his window, so he turned and saw a few owls. Opening his window, he got the envelopes and parcels. Looking at them, he saw what looked like Ron's un-neat writing, Hermione's neat writing, Hagrid's writing, but then he saw an envelope that he didn't recognize. The wax seal was two goblins and writing around it. Opening the goblin sealed one, he began reading.

_Dear Harry James Potter_

_Even though we are going against your magical guardians orders, we have decided that we need to speak to you. You see, recently we found out that you are listed in your Ministry of Magic as living with your Godfather, one Sirius Orion Black, yet this can not be true. The reasoning is because Mr. Black's accounts were frozen by said Ministry, as well as the fact that they are searching for him. Now, we looked up some stuff and found out that you never came to hear your parents' will, also it has been sealed by the Wizengamot, making it impossible. Tonight is your fifteenth birthday, and so exactly at midnight this letter shall take you to the Potter Manager. We have also called Amelia Bones, the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, for only Madam Bones, Minister Fudge, and Headmaster Dumbledore has the power to remove the seal._

_Have a pleasant evening._

_Sharpwit, head of the Goblin Will Department._

Looking at the time, he saw he only had five minutes until the portkey would activate, so he got his wand, waiting for it to activate. Five. Four. Three. Two. One. Zero. Immediately he was pulled along, and he dropped in the Main Entrance of Gringotts. Showing the letter to a goblin, the goblin walked along, obviously wanting him to follow. After a few minutes, they came to a door of which stated _Griphook Potter Manager._ The goblin knocked on the door, opened it, and Harry walked in. Inside, he saw Griphook, as well as an elderly looking lady. As he walked in, they both turned to look at him.

"Welcome, Mr. Potter. As the letter stated, we found some unusual stuff going on in your accounts, as well as the fact that you never saw your parents Will. Now that we are all here, I'd like to do a blood test, if you don't mind"

Shaking his head, he was passed a dagger, a quill and some parchment.

"Cut your hand please, Mr. Potter, dip the quill in your blood and then place it on the parchment. We shall see every single line of which you can be head of, as well as if you have any blocks on you"

Doing as he was told, he cut his hand, dipped the quill into the blood and placed it onto the parchment. Immediately his cut healed, and the quill began writing.

"Would either of you like something to drink?" Griphook offered.

Nodding, Griphook snapped his fingers and a plate with snacks and drinks appeared. Getting what they wanted they ate and drank. Once they were done, they saw they quill had stopped, so they all looked.

_Harold James Potter_

_Heir of:_

_Potter_

_Evans_

_Gryffindor_

_Ravenclaw_

_Hufflepuff_

_Slytherin_

_Perverell_

_Blocks_

_Active Blocks:_

_Magic_

_Intelligence_

_Priest_

_Pyrokinesis_

_Aerokinesis_

_Hydrokinesis_

_Geokinesis_

_Partial Blocks:_

_Metamorphmagus_

_Multi-magus_

_Parselmouth_

_Blocked by:_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Active Spells:_

_Loyalty (Albus Dumbledore)_

_Loyalty (Hermione Granger)_

_Loyalty (Ron Weasley)_

_Loyalty (Ginny Weasley)_

_Loyalty (Molly Weasley)_

_Loyalty (Arthur Weasley)_

_Love Potion (Ginny Weasley)_

_Blocks MUST be removed, or death will follow._

They all stared at the list.

"How can someone do that to another?" Madam Bones asked as a single tear fell down her face.

Griphook stared at the list before he took out a sealed parchment.

"Madam Bones, could you remove the seal from the Potter's Will?"

"Gladly"

Madam Bones took the scroll of parchment, and almost opened it when the door opened, and in came Albus Dumbledore.

"Harry, I do not know what you are doing here, but you must leave"

"Mr. Dumbledore, he's having a meeting. Now please leave"

"No, I'm his Magical Guardian, and as such, it's my right to hear what this is about"

"Very well. The scroll, Madam"

Nodding, Madam Bones looked at the scroll.

"I Amelia Susan Bones, as head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, hereby state these seals null and void"

The seal shone for a bit before vanishing.

"I'll read this" Griphook stated, before unrolling the scroll.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Hello all. This is James and Lily Potter here, And a little something before hand. Sirius Black never betrayed us, it was Peter Pettigrew. We switched just before. Also, Harry, today, un__less this Will doesn't come, you are eleven years. If not, then Dumbledore, you WILL be sorry._

_We, James and Lily Potter, of sound mind (shut up, Sirius) do state this our last will and testament._

_To our friend Minerva McGonagall, we leave you 100 000 galleons to do with as you please._

_To Sirius Black, we leave 1 000 000 galleons, as well as half ownership of Marauders get away, also please look after Harry._

_To Remus Lupin, we leave 1 000 000 galleons, as well as the other half of Marauders get away._

_The rest all goes to our son, Harry James Potter._

_Also, under no circumstances is Harry allowed to live with the Dursleys._

_If Sirius can't take Harry, then the following people can:_

_Madam Bones_

_Mrs. Abbot_

_Mr. Diggory_

_Mrs. Longbottom_

_Remus Lupin_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Filius Flitwick_

_Pomona Sprout_

_Mrs. Higurashi_

_We repeat, Harry may NOT go to Petunia Dursley, or Vernon Dursley, as both hate magic, and will likely abuse or torture him. _

The will is witnessed by Sirius Black and Remus Lupin"

Harry's eyes widened.

"You mean that I didn't need to go to them?!" he shouted, as he stood up and glared at Dumbledore. "You! You made me be abused for years, yet you never came! I was blamed for everything! If I got better marks than Dudley, I was beaten, thrown into the cupboard under the stairs, and starved for cheating! If I did accidental magic, I was beaten for hours, Vernon stating that magic does not exist! When I could, I was given all the chores in the house to the point were I cooked, cleaned, did the entire yard work, and yet I didn't need to! I was beaten to a point where my very bones broke, I yelled out in pain, yet he continued! You don't care!" he yelled, and he actually punched Dumbledore, got onto his chest, and continued beating him, and only stopped when Madam Bones pulled him off, and immediately, he grabbed her and cried into her robes.

She hugged Harry as close as she could, holding him, and then she turned to Dumbledore.

"I shall go through everything that you've done, Mr. Dumbledore, and I shall make you pay for what you have done to him" she stated as goblin guards came in.

Dumbledore was escorted out as Amelia took the still crying Harry to her seat before she looked at Griphook.

"I want you to search through everything that that man has done. Everything. Bank records, amounts he took from Mr. Potter here, and then I want you to find out about which of the people stated would be best for young Harry"

"Of course, Madam Bones. If you would give us the authority, you'll even know that mans' shoe size" Griphook promised, as he wrote something down on some parchment, and once he was done he handed it to her.

Looking over the parchment, she then took the offered quill and ink and then signed the document, handing it back to Griphook, who put it in the Potter file.

"When you have the info on who would be better, owl me. In the mean time, we shall go to the Dursley's and retrieve all of Harry's things and he shall stay with me"

Nodding, Griphook walked with them to the exit before he walked away, the door to Gringotts closing behind them.

"Harry, we're going to apparate to the Dursley's home. You will be uncomfortable" she stated, before she spun.

It was like being squeezed through a narrow tube, and after a few seconds he was outside the Dursley's. Walking forward, she knocked on the door until it opened, with a very angry looking Vernon there.

"What do you want, and at this time as well?" he suddenly noticed Harry. "Him. I don't care what he has done, it's his problem" he stated as he closed the door.

Taking out her wand, Madam Bones cast a quick _Reducto_ on the door, breaking it. Walking in, she noticed a few pictures, no Harry in any of them. Also, a petrified Vernon standing there.

"Good evening. Get your wife and son, take them to the kitchen, and then we can talk" she said, walking with Harry to the kitchen.

After a good few minutes of seeing just how clean the place was, all three Dursleys walked in. Madam Bones almost shuddered. How can one boy get so big? He was as wide as he was tall!

"Hello. I'm Madam Bones. I'm here to discuss some stuff with you. Now, I believe that Harry was just dropped of here. Could you tell me about your family, your relationships with your sister?"

Petunia looked at her and sighed.

"I never liked my sister. You see, I'm from a line of squibs, magical people who can't reach their magic. She always showed up with different things. Things that made our parents proud, but it made me mad. Why couldn't I be the special one? Why I always asked, but of course, no one replied. Then, after many years… she was dead. Sure I cried for my sister, I mean, who wouldn't? But then of course, I decided that Harry would feel the pain I felt"

Controlling her anger she then looked at the other two. Vernon was looking at Petunia like the Dolores Umbridge while in the presence of werewolves, while Dudley was looking around, hunger in his eyes, making Madam Bones look away in disgust.

"Well then, I'll take his things and well leave" she said.

After getting everything, even some items under a loose floorboard, they left the house, and after a few seconds he was in an elaborate hall. Portraits were hung here and there, a chandelier hung above them. A staircase led to the next floor while a door was to their right.

"Come with me, Harry" Madam Bones said, walking up the stairs.

Following, they continued walking with Harry's trunk floating behind them until they reached a door. Entering, he saw a modest room with a four-poster bed. Placing his trunk at the foot of the bed, he saw Madam Bones leave the room. Getting changed, he climbed into bed for the rest of the night, not having a single dream.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, to the reviewers, thanks.

candinaru25: I am going to continue, but I don't know ho his love interest should be. Personally, I don't write slash, but also, which lady should Harry fall in love with? Ayame, the Wolf Demoness. Kikyo, the dead priestess. Kagura, the Wind sorceress, has anyone seen a story were a Harry Potter character falls in love with her? Not Kagome, you see them about, and personally, I don't like her. Who...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Waking up, Harry got out of bed and did what he needed to. Once he was changed, he sat on the bed, reading one of his texts. After about fifteen minutes, he heard a crack. Turning, he saw a house elf.

"Sir, Madam Bones would like me to show you the way to the dining hall" the elf stated, before walking out, Harry following.

Down the stairs, turn, enter doorway, continue along passage until five doors, and then enter. Sitting there at a table was Madam Bones, Susan Bones, and Amelia Abbot. Saying his good mornings, he sat down at one of the places and got himself his breakfast, two slices of toast, strawberry jam, and a glass of orange juice. At that moment, Madam Bones looked at Harry.

"Mr. Potter, Griphook contacted me, and out of all of them, the Higurashis are the best. Apparently, they are related to you through your mother. While I'd like you to stay, I am too busy at the Ministry, the Longbottoms are in St. Mungos, Filius, Pomona and Minerva are teachers, Abbot and Diggory are also too busy with having their own children, Remus is a werewolf, and the Minisrty would never allow that to happen, so only the Higurashis are left. They are a family of priests, and as your list said, you are a priest, oh, and here, Griphook said that this will remove the blocks and active spells. Just lie down somewhere" she said after handing him a potion.

Taking the potion, he lay down on a couch that Madam Bones summoned. Lying down, he drank the potion and immediately fell asleep. Waking up, he noticed that the sun was high in the sky.

"Mr. Potter, you've been asleep for four hours"

"Please, Madam Bones. Call me Harry, Mr. Potter sounds too formal"

"Okay, as long as you call me Amelia. But as I was saying, the Higurashis live in Japan, and it has the extra bonus of being away from that meddlesome fool Dumbledore"

"But… what about my training? I won't be able to learn anything, even if they are a family of priests"

"Harry, I realize that, which is why we can go to the Ministry and register you for private studies, or you can buy books and get emancipation, which will then make you an adult in our eyes" Amelia stated.

"Okay, but what about Dumbledore? From what happened yesterday, it seems that he can literally state where I live"

As he stated this, Amelia picked up a goblet of juice and took a sip.

"That may be true, but that's why you should get emancipation. Then he'll have no say as to where you live, in fact he won't even be allowed to know where you are" she cast a spell that told her the time "I'm going to the Ministry, and you can come with me, after all, we need to put in that Sirius Black is innocent" she stated, before walking towards the fireplace.

Walking to her, he stood next to the fireplace.

"We have to hold each other, Harry, for the Ministry's Floo are made so anyone can use them to go out, but only select individuals like myself can actually go in via Floo. It's just one safety measure, after all, with the Ministry on someone's side, that person could do anything, which is why in 1678 the Wizengamot and the Minister announced the fact that the Minister no longer has complete power, that ever department had a head, therefore the Minister's power was divided between all Departments, after all, did you know that the anti-magical creature laws came in effect when, well first off, the Wizengamot has always had the same amount of power as the Minister, able to remove, add or edit any law they wish, as long as it's a majority vote it happens. Now, there was this Minister who was loved by many for his deeds, but there was one problem, he was a werewolf. It was soon election time, but another candidate knew that if he was allowed, he would never win, so he managed to pass a law, for even then, people hated anything that wasn't really human, unless you were part of say, the Malfoy, Black, even Slytherin, they were still around, but that one was the last one with that name. The person told all of them that werewolves were a threat to society, and that they should either be eliminated or to not be considered part of wizarding society. You see, the Minister never told anyone about the fact that he was a werewolf, and when the law was passed, he could no longer be Minister, also that law states 'No non-human may try for the post of Minister under any circumstances.' Also, it is one of the few laws that are written that all Wizengamot members must agree to remove it"

Sighing, she grabbed him, threw some Floo Powder into the fireplace, stepped in with him, and stated

"Ministry of Magic, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Amelia Bones's office"

Instantly they were taken along, seeing fireplace after fireplace until they came out in a lovely office. What looked like an oak desk was by the back, a large cabinet full of files was on the wall opposite the fireplace. Behind the desk a comfy looking chair was placed, as well as a chair in front of the desk. On the desk were a few photos, a quill with a bottle of ink, a book with a fancy leather cover, as well as two boxes, one labeled 'In' the other labeled 'Out'. The 'In' pile had plenty of parchment already.

"Harry, I'm just going to call a Healer for them to check if there's anything wrong, and then we can deal with the rest. In the mean time, here is a beginner's book for Auror training, oh, and as long as you are in this office you may do magic" she stated, passed him a book, and walking out.

Harry sat down in front, opened the book, and began reading. He had just gotten to a point of how to identify a dark spell, when Amelia came in with someone behind her, while things were levitating around him. As they walked in, he looked at them.

"Amelia, I've learned my Aerokinesis! I started concentrating on the quill on your desk, when a small wind picked it up. From there, I just practiced as well as I looked through the book. Why is it that people say _Crucio _is dark, when if you think of it, that spell stimulates the nerves, making the victim feel pain? Wouldn't you be able to use said spell to help a person that couldn't use his legs because of the nerves not working? Also, _Wingardium Leviosa_ could be used for dark, levitate a person of a high building or just levitate them and stop the spell. If the person doesn't die, they will be badly injured. Also, the book says that a dark spell is labeled such because of there purpose, but there is Light in Dark, and Dark in Light, like the Minister you told me of and Dumbledore. One, a werewolf, the other, a manipulator. Wouldn't a better definition be the intent of the spell determines if it's Light or Dark?" saying this, he suddenly looked thoughtful.

"Wow, Amelia, I never knew that Mr. Potter was so smart"

"Well, Samantha, he had an Intelligence block placed on him by Dumbledore as well as some nasty ones. It would appear that he can manipulate the elements of Earth, Fire, Water and Wind. He had blocks on his magic and other things, all by Dumbledore. Now, could you scan him for any injuries?"

After closing her mouth and reconsidering what she thought of Dumbledore, she nodded and began whispering spell after spell, and her eyes began widening when she saw the full list.

"That… that old fool! There is no way that he didn't or couldn't miss these injuries, it's impossible! He has multiple fractures in his legs, a cracked skull, sever malnourishment, his glasses prescription is wrong, he's had inner bleeding before, his back has injuries, bruises, and you name it. Personally, I'm surprised and impressed that he managed to live this long" she stated, her face slightly red from anger.

"As a representative of St. Mungos, what would you say is the best?"

"Simple. Keep him away from Dumbledore, even if he must leave the country. Also, he should take some nutrient potions as well as bone strengthening potions. And let us not forget the glasses. Overall, he needs TLC, or Tender Loving Care as the Muggles say"

Nodding her head, Amelia pulled out some spare parchment.

"Could you please write everything down? It's just so I have proof of what that man has done"

Taking out her wand, Samantha waved it over the parchment and every single injury that she detected appeared. At that moment, a letter appeared, and Amelia recognized it.

"The goblins are helping me find out everything they can about Dumbledore on their side. Let me see…"

Opening the parchment, she began reading out loud.


	4. Chapter 4

"_To Amelia Bones_

_After going through our records, we are furious at what Albus too-many-names Dumbledore has done. Besides the obvious, refusing the Will of the late James and Lily Potter, he has been stealing money from Mr. Harry James Potter ever since he was put into the Dursley's residence. Also, concerning the wards, there was indeed wards around the property, some like Anti-Disapparation, another which senses if the person has magic or not, but the main protecting one is what powers all the others, and it is an emotional one, set on hate. Basically as long as the Dursleys hated Mr. Potter then the wards could repel any harmful witch or wizard. Hatred protecting someone who is hated. Now, Mr. Potter is very wealthy, in fact, just a few of those accounts that we found are enough to satisfy anyone, and that thing has been stealing from Mr. Potter. 5 000 Galleons went to the Dursleys, about 13 460 in their currency, 3 000 to the Weasleys, 1 500 to a Hermione Granger, 156 980 to pay for Hogwarts Salaries, another 3 000 000 for some Order, and all this is a monthly deposit straight from Mr. Potter's main account. Luckily, Dumbledore had no access to any other of Mr. Potter's accounts concerning his financial aspects, however, numerous amounts of objects from the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and of course the Potter Vaults. He didn't touch the Perverell Vault. The other parchment lists all that was taken from the Vaults. Oh, and as promised, he wears a size 9 shoe_

_Hope this helps, _

_Signed Griphook_

Now let us see what items he took from you…"

Putting the parchment down, she yet again began reading out loud.

"Samantha, could you please leave, these are private. I'm just helping Mr. Potter get even with Dumbledore"

Nodding, Samantha left, and Amelia began reading out loud yet again.

"Hmmm… From the Potter Vault, he took some Invisibility Cloak that has been in the family since the Perverell, inventions that show many things, like where a person is, a few books… That is it. Gryffindor, it would appear that Fawkes is the familiar of the Gryffindor line, but that when your parents died Fawkes stayed in the Gryffindor Vault until Dumbledore got him out, he also has Gryffindor's Sword and the chair that Godric sat on. Ravenclaw… Amazing! All the books are either in the school library or Dumbledore's personnel library! You basically own every drop of knowledge that is in the entire castle! Also, legally all the plants that is used during herbology is yours, for they come straight from the Hufflepuff Vault! Harry, it lists your properties, and you own Hogwarts and Hogsmead as well as many mansions"

Harry looked at her.

"Amelia, I'd like to go to Japan. Is there a way so that you handle everything for me?"

"Yes, Harry. You can either get emancipated or I can become your guardian. If you're emancipated, you could ask me to look after all your affairs, and the guardian part is obvious. Of course, it is up to you, Harry" she stated.

"Emancipation. That way I can do what I want, but of course, not everything. Also, Dumbledore needs to be arrested"

Amelia suddenly smirked.

"Today there is a meeting of the Wizengamot. I'll take you and then, with the law, we can arrest the old man. You'd gain his seat, his money, everything. His whole family would be dependant on you but they would continue living as they were. Also, the Head of Gringotts is always there, so he could give you your family rings as you claim your rightful place"

He nodded before standing and holding out his arm. Smirking himself, he asked

"Shall we, madam?"

Chuckling, she grabbed his arm.

"Yes, my good man. Let us go to the Wizengamot"

Both chuckling they walked out of her office and walked along, gaining stares as people saw Amelia Bones herself had hooked her arm with Harry Potter, and they almost seemed to be skipping to the elevator… No one would believe this. Once they got to the elevator the let go, pressed the button and they entered, not even pressing the button when they saw Lucius Malfoy.

"Amelia, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, the usual. Going to arrest Dumbledore, get emancipation for Mr. Potter here, who turns out to be a pureblood. Evans is actually a wizard's name" at that moment, the door to the Wizengamot Chamber opened "Well, we're here. Oh, and Harry, stay hidden until I call you"

Saying that, she went to a few Aurors that were there, and told them what was happening. All of them nodded, except for Kingsley Shacklebolt. Walking in, she walked towards the front.

"Now, the next item on the agenda. It has come to my attention that Harry Potter, the Saviour of the Wizarding World is just walking around. I hereby put forward a notion that Mr. Potter will be under my care" Dumbledore stated. This would teach those goblins. He'd had the Will sealed on purpose.

"Order of Importance, Lord Dumbledore. I have information and wish to arrest a man that has done many acts against the law, and all were on a child. By the law set down by the Wizengamot all matters are second to a trial"

"Of course, and as Chief Warlock, I order for the arrest and placement of the perpetrator onto the Chair"

Amelia turned around, looked at the Aurors, and nodded. The Aurors grabbed Dumbledore, forced him to the seat and instantly the chains surrounding the chair rapped themselves around him. Amelia came forward.

"Albus Dumbledore, you are charged with stealing both monetary items and normal items. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty"

"Albus Dumbledore, you are accused of fraud, using your power of Magical Guardian to deposit Many Galleons as well as books, weapons and more. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty"

"Albus Dumbledore, you are accused of stopping a Will, as well as going against said Will. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty"

"Albus Dumbledore, you are charged with placing Harry James Potter in a household that was damaging to his health. Injuries while placed in said household are not limited to: broken bones, cracked skull, and malnourishment. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty"

"Albus Dumbledore, you are charged with withholding information that kept one Sirius Orion Black in Azkaban without a trial. I checked for records, and there was none. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty"

"Albus Dumbledore, adding to the charge of Placing Mr. Potter in said house, you are charged with intentional harm, having placed wards that fed on hatred for Mr. Potter. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty"

After hearing all charges, almost everyone was either staring or glaring at Dumbledore. After all, he left their Savior in the hands of abusive people. All of the Light side of the Wizengamot now wanted to kill the old fool. Lily and James was loved by many of them. Even the Dark was angry. After all, Harry defeated the darkest wizard of their time, a feat that many tried, yet he did it when he was just over one year old, and a sure sign of power.

"Well then, you say not guilty to all crimes, yet the one who is charging you, Harry James Potter, shall now come"

Hearing this, people began whispering as Harry came out and walked down the stairway. Stopping before Madam Bones, he looked around.

"I wish for Veritaserum too be used. Therefore, no one can say that I lied about what I have to say about the Headmaster"

More whispers as Madam Bones nodded to an Auror. He walked out and returned with a vial of see-through liquid. Harry put his head back, opened his mouth, and the Auror put three drops in.

"Who are you?"

"Harry James Potter"

"When were you born?"

"July 31 1980"

The Auror nodded towards Madam Bones, telling her that the potion was working as she stepped forward.

"Mr. Potter, Tell us what it was like where you lived"

"It was horrible. I was blamed for everything. My first report card, I got better marks then my cousin, and I was beaten, thrown into the cupboard for cheating. I then decided to get just passing grades, or so it seemed. I lied to my teacher and told her that I'd prefer to get just passing grades, she asked why, and I told her that the Dursleys wanted to send me away to a smart school. She fixed my grades by giving me one which was my real grades, and another which showed that I was worse than Dudley, my cousin. Whenever I did magic I was beaten for it, Vernon shouting with each hit that magic does not exist. I lived in the spare room until I was moved into the cupboard under the stairs, because I was so often punished for something that 'I had done' that I practically lived there. Whenever Aunt Marge came over, she called my parents lazy good for nothings, called my mother a whore and my father a drug addict. I once stepped on her favorite dog's paw, who was called Ripper, and he chased me around the yard. I managed to climb up a tree, but Aunt Marge stated that she wouldn't call Ripper back until sundown. When I was four, I was tall enough to cook, so I made all the food. I was nothing more than a slave for them. I first tried to get them to accept me, but I gave up when my cousin lied. He said that I had stolen some sweets from him, and even though they had seen that he had eaten all the sweets, I was kicked in the stomach. I never had friends growing up, for Dudley scared them off with a promise that he would beat any of my friends. Any gang activity was blamed on me, the police, muggle form of Aurors, once came, and when they tried to arrest me, somehow they didn't. They were called away. Dudley beat me every day, and he invented a game called 'Harry Hunting', where he and his friends would chase me just to beat me up. If anything went wrong at his job, Uncle Vernon always blamed me. 'It's your fault that the electricity was cut off, Freak'. Only when I went to school did I know my name. I was called either Boy or Freak. My Aunt loved dealing me emotional pain, telling me how much of a whore my mother was, that they died while driving drunk. I only found out about the Wizarding World when I was 11. A few days ago I was called by the goblin Sharpwit, who is the Head of the Will Department at Gringotts. That was when I found out that Headmaster Dumbledore has been stealing from me. He even sealed a few of my powers away, as well as placing a block on my intelligence and magic. 5000 Galleons went to the Dursleys every month"

There was not aperson in the room that didn't have a tear. Even Lucius Malfoy was crying.

"I saw my parent's Will, and the Dursleys were listed as a place that I could never go to. They listed a few other people, like Professors Flitwick, McGonagall and Sprout."

"Now, anything else?"

"Yes. I'd like to file for emancipation as well as get my godfather, Sirius Black, set free. My parents' Will states that Peter Pettigrew was their secret keeper"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Sorry, about only updating now, been busy. Also, thank you to all reviews._


	5. Chapter 5

There was complete silence after he stated that, until Madam Bones spoke.

"As you say, Mr. Potter. Administer the antidote. Now, your defense, Mr. Dumbledore"

"I've done nothing. Sure, I put wards around, but they were programmed for love. Harry is obviously stretching the truth a bit"

Suddenly, Lucius Malfoy stood up.

"Have I not always said that Albus Dumbledore shouldn't have as much power as he does? Already he has thrown away Harry Potter's word, and he was under Veritasurem. I feel that he is lying, and also, with him knowing Occlumency, we can't trust it. We can only believe Mr. Potter"

At that moment, Minister Cornelius Fudge walked in.

"I, Minister Cornelius Oswald Fudge, hereby revoke all of Albus Dumbledore's titles, except for the one of Headmaster. He has used his power to corrupt people into hating Slytherins and before he was there, Slytherin house had a bit of respect"

He almost left when Harry spoke.

"Excuse me, Minister, but I would like to file for emancipation"

A lady next to the minister gave a false chuckle.

"And why should the minister help you, Mr. Potter?"

He turned and looked at her.

"Because, ma'am, I wish to claim my right as the head of the Houses of Potter, Evans, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Perverell"

Once he stated that, even Lucius stared. Harry Potter, Golden Boy of Dumbledore, Heir of Slytherin? He could hear all the whisperings, as well as the media writing this down. Dolores quickly closed her mouth, too think that she almost killed the Heir of Hogwarts herself. Minister Fudge had no idea what to do. After all, Harry Potter was the Heir of one of the darkest familes, if not the darkest in history. But then again, he was also Heir of the other Founder's line, making him immensely powerful in money, magic and political power. If he had him as an ally…

"Of course, Mr. Potter. First, please stay while the Wizengamot decide what is to happen"

Nodding, Harry stood, until Amelia waved her wand summoning a chair, and he sat down as the Wizengamot left. He took out the Auror book and continued reading as he waited for what seemed like hours. Finally, after half an hour, they came back.

"Today is the first time that I know of when we give two verdicts. One, Albus Dumbledore, you are found guilty. Your possessions, seat in the Wizengamot, and family name now belong to Mr. Harry James Potter, but your remaining family will get anything that you have kept for them. You are also sentenced to the remainder of your life with your magic blocked via the use of bracelets, that only a dementor can remove. Dementors, take him away!" Amelia all but screamed.

Everyone felt it as the Guards of Azkaban came in, but then Harry saw something confusing.

"Why do they all have something like a line flowing from them to someplace out of the room?"

As he asked this, one of them looked at Harry. It glided towards him as tendrils of what looked like shadow came out and rapped themselves around Harry. Instantly Harry glowed with a purplish light, and the tendrils drew back until the light was gone. Immediately they went and grabbed him. He couldn't see, but then, he saw Ministry wizards, battling against the dementors as they surrounded a huge archway with what looked like a curtain in front, flapping in an imaginary wind. As he was looking at the Veil, he saw a wizard walk up.

"Demons! You shall never hurt any of the wizarding race again! I banish yopu too the Isle of Azkaban, where you shall never be able to take souls into the afterlife! You shall leave, and the Veil of Death shall be ours to control! We shall become masters of death itself, and shall decide who dies and when"

The wizard took out an elegant looking wand, and saying some words in the Latin language, he shot a spell of which knocked out all dementors. Harry saw as they all disappeared and reappeared in a fortress. As they all woke up, they looked around and the very wind hollowed with their anger and sadness. Everything went black once more and Harry woke up, the dementor towering over him. The tendrils let go once the dementor was sure that he would be able to stand on his own two legs. He noticed many of the Aurors and Wizengamot had their wands out, but the moment they saw that he was okay, they put their wands away. Harry watched with fascination as one of the dementors rapped it's slimy, smelling hands around Dumbledore's wrists and bracelets appeared. It snatched his wand, glidded to Harry, and handed him the wand. Harry looked at it for a few seconds.

"This is the wand, the wand that cut you all off from the Veil of Death. But I can't help you, for I don't know Latin. I'm sorry…" as he said this, he looked down.

The dementor went close too him, enough for the purple light to return, but it seemed to look, not at Harry, but into his very soul. It reached forth with its hand, gripped the scar on his forehead, and pulled. Everyone in the Ministry had to put their hands over their ears, as a loud, pained scream was heard, as the dementor pulled out a small glass orb and rammed the substance into it. Immediately, the sound was gone, and the dementor seemed to speek.

"**Fraction… Voldemort… Soul…"** It statedwhile breathing and clickingbefore handing Harry the orb and going back to its fellow dementors, who took Dumbledore away.

Once they were gone, Amelia looked at Harry as he hid the orb.

"Mr. Potter, the second part of our verdict is to grant you emancipation. Once you leave, you shall receive your lordship rings. Now, when it comes to your godfather, I'm afraid that I can't do anything. You have no evidence, nothing"

Harry looked around in panic for a bit, until he realized something.

"Wait, would memories count?"

Amelia looked around, before nodding to an Auror, who came forth.

"Just think of the memory, Mr. Potter. Good, now, _ostendo sum is verus memoria"_

Immediately, they saw Sirius Black cast a spell at a rat, and it transformed into Peter Pettigrew. He looked up.

"Remus, Sirius, my old friends"

That was when the memory ended, so the Auror stopped the spell. Many people began saying how fake the memory was.

"That is impossible. That spell only shows true memories. We shall discuss this" saying that, they all left once more.

Waiting, while reading that book, he looked around as they came back. Minister Fudge himself stepped forward.

"After having seen the memory, we have decided to grant your godfather his freedom. He shall also get galleons for having been wrongfully imprisoned. Now, the rings" he said, looking at the goblin.

The goblin stepped forward.

"Mr. Potter, it is a very, wonderful time when a witch or wizard receives their family rings. Each ring has a certain trait that it shall teach you. Now, Mr. Potter, behold, the Perverell ring!" the goblin took out a small box and opened it. Inside was a ring. The metal was pure gold, with a lovely purple stone set into the gold. The insignia was a circle, a line going through it, and a triangle around the two. As he looked, he remembered seeing it on his Invisibility Cloak, and he remembered that the goblins stated that the Cloak was Perverell property. He placed it on his finger and he immediately knew ways of defeating Death without using the Veil. He also knew that he had the three most powerful magical items in history, the Elder Wand from Dumbledore, the True Cloak of Invisibility from his family line, and the Resurrection Stone, as his family's head ring. As he realized what he had, the goblin spoke.

"Next, the Ravenclaw ring" he stated, opening another box.

This ring was silver, with a blue stone and a raven as the family insignia. Immediately after putting it on, he had knowledge of Charms, Healing, Transfiguration, and History.

"Hufflepuff next, milord" he said, opening a box with a ring, the metal was gold, the stone jet black and a badger insignia.

Placing it on, the knowledge of plants came into his mind.

"Slytherin" handing a box with a ring that was Silver with an emereldstone, a snake was engraved.

He immediately knew potions long thought forgotten, as well as Defence Against the Dark Arts, even plenty of Dark Arts.

"Gryffindor" a red metal and a gold stone with a lion engraved.

The gift of battle magics was his.

"The Evans"

A silver metal and black ring with a horse like creature and the knowledge of Animagi.

"Lastly, the Potter family ring" a bronze ring, with a lovely red stone with a hippogriph insignia.

He put it on, and he knew about different magical creatures.

"May I present Lord Harry James Potter-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff-Slytherin-Evans-Perverell"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I know, I got lazy with the rings. You try explaining seven different rings and there powers, my head hurt from think up abilities. Please tell me what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

After waiting a bit, Amelia and Harry left the courtroom, and they walked until Harry saw a door.

"Amelia, what's behind that door?"

"The Department of Mysteries. They are our researchers"

After looking at the door, he walked with her to her office and sat down in his chair.

"Harry, we now need to discuss what you're going to do. You're viewed as an adult in the eyes of the Wizarding world, but not in the muggle. So I'll send a letter to Mrs. Higurashi, asking if it would be okay for us to visit her. That is, of course, if you'd like me to be there and explain about our world"

"Yes, of course! You know much more than I do"

Nodding, Amelia wrote a letter and placing it in the 'Out', the letter disappeared. She could feel Harry look at her.

"How are they supposed to send a reply?"

She chuckled before passing him an envelope. Taking it, he looked it over and saw on the back, 'Any and all messages that go in here shall to the recipient. His eyes widened a fraction before a note appeared. Amelia reached out and took it, saw it had her name, and opened it. She quickly browsed the letter before looking at Harry.

"Harry, it's Mrs. Higurashi. The letter reads

_Dear Amelia Bones_

_How can young Harry still be alive? Albus Dumbledore told us that he had died with his family__. You asked in the letter how I could be related to Lily, that's easy. You see, my husband was the Evans, I'm what you'd call a muggle, not that I mind. You see, my family has always been priests, so the magic could not go to my children, unless the person had a huge amount of power. I asked my father and he said that magic is different from the priests, not because of the old beliefs, but the fact that a long time ago, there was a priest, who was a wizard as well. He traveled with his sister and fought against all manner of creatures, for even then, darkness was in the hearts of humans. This was during a time when the greatest of warriors lived, ones who had techniques that made themselves stronger, faster. The priest apparently was a judge to all. Everyone respected him, for he knew all techniques, and he was more powerful then his own sister, yet he never showed off. Now, as he died, he stated that no one would have his amount of power, and it turns out that his gift of magic supported his gift of priestly powers, and the priest powers supported the magic._

_I'd love to see Harry again, he must be, what, fifteen? And of course he can stay. I'd love for him to stay, as a matter of fact. Just a slight warning, he might get a fright when he sees what happens around here._

_We live at the Higurashi Shrine._

_Hoping to see Harry soon,_

_Jane Higurashi."_

There was silence for a few seconds before Harry jumped up and danced a bit. Realizing what he was doing, he blushed with embarrassment and sat down. Amelia chuckled before looking at him.

"Harry, there is plenty that we need to now discuss, among them is what shall happen. As you heard, Jane already invited you to stay. All we need to do is pack the rest of your things, notify Hogwarts about you not coming, go to Gringotts, and then we go to your Aunt. But first, as you can see, I have a lot to do, so we can only leave once I'm done."

Nodding, he continued reading, making things float in the air. He was reading about different Dark Marks when Amelia was finished with the last paper.

"Okay, Harry, first, let us go to Gringotts and ask for some stuff"

Harry nodded before he went to the fireplace. Taking some Floo Powder, he tossed it in, walked into the green flames, and then yelled out

"Leaky Cauldron"

After traveling by fire, he came out in the Leaky Cauldron, falling as he came out the fireplace, and waited for Amelia. When she came out, she landed perfectly.

"How do you do that? Whenever I try, I always fall"

She chuckled yet again.

"Harry, you must wait until you stop before walking out"

With a slightly playful glare, he walked out, tapped the bricks, and then walked forwards, hearing people whisper. He continued walking until he entered Gringotts. Walking up to the first available person, he turned to the goblin.

"Good day. I'd like a way to get a way to get money from my Vaults without coming here. You see, I'm leaving for Japan very soon, and so I'd like it like that"

"Of course, sir. Who are you?"

Harry grimaced, not wanting his full name going out, especially with many people around him.

"Well, I'm Lord Harry James Potter-Perverell-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Slytherin-Hufflepuff-Evans"

Immediately he had the goblin's full attention.

"As you wish, Lord Potter" the goblin took out what looked like a wallet, a credit card, and a knife "If you'll just prick a finger, the blood shall give you access to all your Vaults, and also, Lord Potter, all of your belongings from Mr. Dumbledore's office is back in their rightful Vault, and all your money that didn't go to the staff is back"

Harry took the knife and card, placed the card closer too him, cut a finger and allowed a single drop of blood to fall onto the card. Immediately numbers appeared on the card and the goblin handed it over with the wallet.

"Only you can use this card. It is accepted in all stores, wizard and muggle, and I highly doubt that you will run out of Galleons anytime soon"

"Thank you, and goodbye" Harry said, walking away and now noticing the shocked look on the goblins face, as well as those that heard him.

Walking out, he looked at Amelia.

"To think that I trusted the old baka, yet he was stealing from me"

Amelia raised a single eyebrow.

"What does… baka mean?"

"Idiot. It's Japane… since when did I speak Japanese?"

He shook his head a bit before walking towards the Cauldron. Entering, he waited for Madam Bones, and once she was there, they used Floo to go to Amelia's home. Upon entering, he walked to his room, got out some parchment, quill and a bottle of ink, and then walked to where Amelia was.

"How should I tell them that I'm not coming any more?"

"No need. I also sent Hogwarts a letter stating that fact. Now, pack your things. I'll take you to Japan when you're ready" Amelia stated, a smile on her lips.

Nodding, he ran to his room and got all the stuff packed in his trunk. Once he was ready, he went to Amelia.

"Ready. And Amelia, thanks for everything"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I know, I know, I haven't posted in a while. But please, there's now a poll for this story, I couldn't think of the pairing, so I'm giving you readers the choice. Dangerous...


	7. Chapter 7

Amelia smiled before disapparating with Harry to an alley near the Higurashi Shrine, and they both walked up the steps, Harry struggling with his trunk, until they reached the top, and Harry saw a magnificent Shrine. He could literally feel the power in the air.

"Feel that? There's magic in the air, maybe something else as well…" Harry stated, as he began wondering what the other power was. It felt strangely… familiar.

They were walking towards the house when the door opened, and out stepped a beautiful lady. She took one look at Harry, and then she ran to him and hugged him, tears running down her face.

"Harry, oh Harry. Can you ever forgive someone for not checking up on you?"

"Maam, it's fine. Honestly, I would've loved to know about that mans' manipulations sooner, but this is a new beginning for me"

She smiled as she led both of them in. Before entering, he took of his shoes, making Amelia blink, before doing the same, both slipping on some slippers that were by the door.

"Such a polite young man. You don't get many of those nowadays" an old looking man stated.

"Harry, this is my father, but you may call him grampa. The boy that's around here is Souta, and then there's Kagome, who unfortunately is not here"

At that moment, the sliding door was opened.

"_Mom, grandpa, Souta__, I'm home" _a girl stated in Japanese.

"_Is that your daughter?"_ asked Harry.

All but Amelia looked at him in shock.

"_Harry, you speak Japanese? How?"_

"_No idea. Just discovered I could. Now, could I please be taken to my room?"_ he asked, as he looked at them, noticing something in a bag of Kagome's was glowing, almost like shards.

'What is that?' he wondered, before he followed Mrs. Higurashi to a spare room.

"_I hope that this is too your liking, Harry"_

He looked around. A desk facing a window with a lovely view, a single bed, and a closet. Placing his trunk at the foot of the bed, he turned to her.

"_This is perfect. Thank you" _he said, and walked back to the sitting room with her.

Entering, he saw Amelia watching as Kagome and grandpa had an argument. Something about excuse for school?

"_Ah, am I interrupting something?"_

"_Oh no, Harry. It's just their usual argument"_

Nodding, he sat down next to Amelia and watched the argument. He chuckled at a few of the comments, confusing Amelia, as they were speaking in Japanese, and Harry looked at her.

"Trust me, Amelia. You don't want to know what they are saying. I'm surprised that Souta is still here" he said, chuckling as he heard another comment.

Amelia at that moment stood up and walked to the door, took of the slippers, placed them by the ground and then walked away.

"Is it true that you're a wizard?" Souta asked.

Nodding, Harry pointed his wand at a doorway.

"_Accio _Standard Book of Spells Grade 4"

Immediately a book came to his hand, and chuckled at the opened mouths he could see.

"I can do much more than that. I can levitate objects, change there form, and much more" he stated, giving an example by levitating the book, and then changing the book to a pile of blank parchment and then back again.

"Perhaps you could help out around the house, sweep up around the place" grandpa stated, before drinking some tea.

Harry nodded before asking where the broom was, and it was given to him. Immediately he began sweeping outside, knowing that things shall be different from now on.

It has been three months since he came to live with the Higurashis, and life has been the best. Sure, he had to catch up to Kagome's school level rather quickly, but when he found a potion in his text book, promising quicker studying, he caught up in time. He didn't go to her school, stating that he'd prefer home schooling, as well as the fact that the potion needed to be taken often, although he stopped using it when Kagome accused him of cheating in a card game. It was not his fault that he remembered that the ace of spades had already been out. Today however, he knew that something was different. First of all, Kagome kept on disappearing, and he met a friend of hers, Hojo, who stated that since her fifteenth birthday, he hardly seen her, and that she always seemed to be back for class tests. Today was a test day, so he had seen her run to school. He hoped that she would tell him where she went. At that very moment, she came walking up the stairs, so he waited. When she was close, he called out to her.

"Hey, Kagome, come her, please"

She nodded and walked to him.

"Kagome, where do you go? I've noticed that you go away and I always hear this voice, a male's, possibly late teen too early adult. And then, I was cleaning your room on your mother's orders, when I found a strand of white hair" he stated, pulling out a white hair strand.

Her eyes widened. Why didn't she think of telling him? He has been living there for a few months; of course he'd notice something was going on.

"Fine, but you must not tell anyone" she waited until he nodded "You see, the dry well in the well house over there can take me back 500 years, too the age of the feudal era"

"When demons and people with honor were still around…" Harry said, seeming to gaze into the distance.

Kagome blinked and looked at him.

"Kagome, the next time you go, I'm going with you" he stated.

"Ahh, sure. I'm going back today, so you don't have to wait for long. Get some stuff packed, and then we can go"

Nodding, he ran inside and packed stuff in a bag that he enchanted to remain feather light and endless. Only he could use the bag, and he also made it indestructible. He placed almost everything he had, books, clothes, in there, closed the bag and then walked to the well house. Entering, he noticed that Kagome was already there, with a bag that was packed. She looked at him and then saw only one bag, and a small one at that.

"Harry, where's all your things?"

"In the bag. It's enchanted to be as heavy as a feather, too never get damaged, and it is bottomless, as well as only I can use it"

Her eyes widened slightly.

"Could you do the same for me?" she asked.

Harry chuckled before taking out his wand and casting the spells. Immediately the bag no longer looked so packed.

"Only you can now use it, Kagome" he said, putting the wand away in a wand holster.

"Harry, grab onto me and then we jump onto the well, and then down"

Nodding, he held onto her hand and then he climbed onto the well wall. He fell down and he saw a bunch of pink of purple light. A few seconds later, he was at the bottom of the well, and he looked up. He saw a clear blue sky, so he grabbed onto the vines that had grown along the inside of the well, and climbed up, Kagome behind him. As he climbed up, he heard voices.

"I saw the light! Kagome's back!" a rather childish voice stated.

"Ha, about time she came back" another voice said.

'That voice! The same one I heard at the shrine!' Harry thought.

"Really Inuyasha, Kagome has enough problems with all that is going on. She doesn't need your complaints" a third voice.

"Yeah well, she's only good for the jewel shards" the second person, apparently someone named Inuyasha, stated.

Right at that moment, Harry reached the top and climbed up, waiting for Kagome to come. When she was up, he looked around. The place was like a paradise. Trees all around you, birds singing, and an angry dog looking person stomping forward. Wait, what was that last one? Harry looked at this person. White hair, claws, fangs, red kimono, golden eyes.

"Hanyou. Looks like a half dog demon to me" Harry stated, unknown to him that he was right, but he realized it when he heard the guy growl.

Harry then noticed some other people standing there. One was a small child like creature, a small fox, if the tail said anything. Next, a man dressed in a purple robe carrying a staff, with beads around a wrist. After that, he saw a girl in armor with a boomerang on her back with a small cat in her hands. Cute cat. Cuter girl. He heard the hanyou growl as he walked towards Harry.

"Who are you, human?" as he spoke, Harry realized that this was Inuyasha.

Smirking, Harry ignored him and started walking away from them.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" Inuyasha stated, jumping in front of Harry.

Harry rolled his eyes, took out his wand, and cast a bludgeoning charm onto Inuyasha, throwing him back. Harry then continued walking.

"Ah, Kagome, how did he do that?" the fox asked.

"Shippo, Harry is a wizard. He's very powerful, at least from what I've been told. He defeated the darkest wizard at age one, and ever since then, his life has been always in danger"

They all stared at her. A true wizard, here? No one had even heard of wizards doing what this Harry did. In the mean time, Harry saw a village and began walking to it.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sorry about only posting now, I've been busy. Now, the Poll. The horrible Poll. If there are ties, then both shall be Harry's mate. That's just a warning. Also, I've been typing different crossovers, Jackie Chan Adventures, American Dragon, started with an Oblivion one, and a slight crossover with Pirates of the Caribbean. Just want to know what you guys think about those type of crossover. Please, tell me.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry almost walked into the village, until he saw his clothes. Futuristic clothes would not go well here, so he transfigured them into a male kimono, and walked towards the village, stowing his wand away. Entering, a few people looked at him, but other than that, he was not even bothered. He smiled as he saw children playing, as he walked towards the center of the village, and that was where he saw the village's priestess. As he walked towards her, he smirked as he heard Kagome and the rest come. He arrived by the priestess at the exact same time as Kagome's group did, and then the fight started.

"So, you're a wizard" Inuyasha stated, smirking as a few people gasped at this revelation.

Chuckling, Harry nodded.

"And you're a half-demon half-human. Now, Inuyasha, leave me alone. And before you even bother asking, I heard one of your friends call you Inuyasha" he stated.

Inuyasha pulled out his sword which glowed and was replaced by a huge sword, a fang by the looks of it. He chuckled before taking out his wand, and blasted a stun spell at Inuyasha, of which he dodged. Harry continued blasting spells at Inuyasha, until Inuyasha used the Wind Scar against him. Harry smirked before calling upon the wind element inside him, throwing the Wind Scar off course. He smirked at Inuyasha's shocked look, and then he made himself float above the ground.

"Inuyasha, did you really think that I could be beaten so easily? I am a wizard" as he said that, a bow and quiver of arrows that Kagome had shot to him.

He easily caught the bow, and the quiver went up an arm and rested along his back. He drew an arrow, as he began remembering things, and he shot the arrow, surprising everyone when a priestly purple came from it. Inuyasha managed to dodge, just as the robed man hit Harry over the head, knocking him out. He was picked up and put onto a bed. As they were wondering what was going on, he began dreaming. He saw a lovely lady wearing armor; a black belt was around her waist with what looked like a green stone in the centre; a pink skirt with a white shirt; she had four red dots on her forehead, and she held a sword in her hand. As he took in what she looked like, she began speaking.

"Brother, it is about time that you remember. I am your long dead sister Midoriko, and while I was a priestess, you were both a wizard and a priest. Every one, demon, human, animals, knew about you, for you were the only human too ever learn demon powers. You and I were judges for anyone that asked, although," here she chuckled "you were always asked to judge by the ladies, and I the men. I remember one time a male thief was being tried by a female, who was very rich, you asked who should judge, she said you while the man said that I should judge. In the end, we both judged. Now, I know you saw what looked like glowing shards in something, that, dear brother, is a fraction of the Shikon no Tama, or the Jewel of Four Souls. It is also where my soul, and those of the demons we last faced together, are. The jewel, when together, can grant any wish, but it also has two colors, pink and purple. The more pink it is, the more good the jewel is. The more purple, the more evil it is. Now, dear brother, remember your past. And know this, when you wake up, you shall look like both your present and past combined. Also, get my sword and your bow. You'll know where they are" she stated, before memories came flooding into his mind.

In the meantime, his body began glowing purple and pink, as all shards of the Shikon no Tama glowed, increasing the power in all for just a moment. A certain wolf demon suddenly went too fast and he couldn't stop. Back in the hut, Kagome gasped, for Harry was glowing. They all stared as he grew taller; he became more fit, as all the malnourishment vanished. His hair grow down to his shoulders and then the glowing stopped. At that moment, he woke up, and they saw that one eye was the usual green, while his other eye was a hazel brown. They also noticed four red spots on his forehead as he smiled at them.

"Hi. Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Ah, Harry? How did you change?" Kagome asked.

"That, dear Kagome, is something of which you'll never believe. Also, besides Inuyasha, I don't know the names of your friends"

"Oh, sorry. That's Miroko, that's Sango, with her is Kirara, and the fox is Shippo"

Harry bowed his head in greeting just as an old lady came in. She looked at him, saw the four spots but then sat down.

"Harry, this is Priestess Kaede"

Harry once more bowed his head in greeting as he saw something.

"Two fragments of the Shikon are coming" he stated. At that moment, one of the villagers came in, stating that a few wolves and a twister were coming towards the village.

Immediately they all ran out and Harry stated

"The Shards are in the twister"

As he stated that, a wolf demon jumped out of the twister. Just as quickly, he had Kagome's hands in his own.

"I'm sorry, Kagome, but I have not yet killed Naraku"

Kagome's eyes were closed.

"Ah, that's okay, Kouga"

Kouga looked at them all and then noticed Harry.

"So, another male is on your team. Well, human. Stay away from my Kagome or else"

Harry smirked and he simply threw his hand forwards, and a blast of pure demonic energy shot from his hand, and Kouga dodged the blast.

"I may be human, but I'm not weak"

He could feel everyone look at him, so he smirked before floating above the ground and flew away. He flew to the place where his sister's body was in crystal form, and he saw the sword.

"Sister, did you have to sacrifice yourself?" he asked as he floated up and took out the sword.

As he was walking out, he saw a few demons at the entrance, even a few he realized were descendants of some he knew from the past. He walked out and the ones he sort of recognized came forward.

"Lord Ken. My family has always stated that you would some day return to us, and so, we have waited. We shall follow you, like our ancestors did when you and Lady Midoriko were both alive" a panther demon stated.

"All of you, I'm not the Ken I once was. I do remember my past, but I also remember that my past was betrayed because we were attacked by some demons" he stated, as he walked towards the panther.

The panther fell down on his knees, as did the rest, but Harry noticed that there were all sorts of demons. The alpha panther suddenly turned his head to the side, exposing his neck.

"If you can't trust me, then kill me. You have more power than anything else in existence, and many demons were known to be drawn to your power" the alpha stated.

Harry sheathed the blade and stepped forward.

"I do trust you, stand up, a demon should never bow down to a human" he said, as the demons looked at him.

They all stood up and then Harry walked through the group, and they followed him as the Alpha stood next to him.

"What's the name that was given to you, panther?"

"My name is Manabu. It's not a real demon name, but it's a family tradition since my ancestor named himself after you, my Lord"

Ken looked at the other types of demons that were there. Wolf, eagle, weasel, and snake, all with their own head. As he considered what to do next, the other heads came to him.

"My Lord, I'm Ssslifer. It'sss a good day too sssee you" Slifer stated.

Ken nodded again as the wolf stepped forward.

"The name's Howler. My parents were not really original with names"

A few of the demons chuckled, for that fact was well known.

The eagle then talked.

"Flight is the name, and annoying other demons is my game"

"Name is Forager" the weasel stated.

Ken chuckled and walked to a stream, where he knelt down and brought some water to his lips.

"Do any of you know what has been going on since I was last around?"

Howler looked at him.

"Yes, Lord Ken. The last time before now that anyone heard of the Shikon no Tama was fifty years ago, when a priestess, Kikyo, had it burned with her body, as well as imprisoning her love, a half-breed named Inuyasha, with a sleep spell. Inuyasha has an older pure dog demon brother, Sesshoumaru, and he has done many things. He rules one of the four lands that you and your sister gave to four different types of demon, dog, wolf, panther and spider"

"Okay, now any place that we can stay?" Ken asked, waving his hand over the water, causing different shapes to rise up, and Flight almost responded when Ken saw that Kagome and the rest were coming towards the Slayer Village, exactly where they were.

He chuckled before looking at them.

"Inuyasha comes. He has some friends with him" he stated, and they waited until Inuyasha came around the corner, along with the rest, as well as Kouga and some wolves.

Sorry about only updating now, and The Third is on a slight pause.


	9. Chapter 9

"So, you finally arrive. I expected you to come sooner" Ken stated, smirking at them.

He could see Kagome stare at the demons, while Inuyasha pulled out his sword.

"You were allied to demons all along"

Ken smirked as he flung his hand out, throwing Inuyasha away. Then he spoke as an aura of pure power could be felt from him

"Foolish half-breed. You think that you can kill me, Inuyasha? I threw your silly Wind Scar attack aside like as though it was nothing" He floated above the ground as things began too slowly levitate around him "I have been known to kill, Inuyasha, so do not mess with me"

At that very moment, something struck his shoulder and he lost concentration, falling to the ground. Turning around, he saw a lady in a kimono, holding a fan. Demon energy was literally rolling of her.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Kagura, and I'm going to defeat Inuyasha!" she stated, before throwing out blades made from wind at Inuyasha.

He felt his skin heal, but then he took out the blade and stood in front of Inuyasha. Before the blades could touch any of them, a barrier materialized around him, causing the wind blades to be thrown back at her. As she dodged, they could all see that his green eye was glowing, and before she could do anything, he shot her own attack right back at her from the sword. She dodged, but then she said

"You are powerful"

He smirked at her.

"More than you'll ever know" he stated, before throwing pure fire at her.

She moved out of the way, and then saw all the demons.

"Why are you following a human?"

Howler looked at her confused.

"Why would we not follow Lord Ken, brother of Lady Midoriko"

Every single one of them stared as Ken put a hand over his face.

"Of all the times…"

Miroku spoke up.

"But… how?"

Harry looked at them all.

"I'm his reincarnation; I have all my past's powers and memories"

Once he said that, Kagura suddenly fell down on here knees.

"Lord Ken, you were always known as a judge to all, fair and kind just like your sister. I'm being controlled by a tyrant named Naraku, a half-demon who was born by a man named Onigumo giving his body to demons. Please, help me" she begged, holding onto his kimono.

Ken looked at the begging demon, a look of disgust clear on his face, making Kagura back away from him.

"Another one. I despise it when that happens!" he roared, his power increasing all the Shikon Jewel Shards own power to the point that Koga was in pain with having the Jewel Shards in his legs.

He fell down, a hand each covering the place that held a Jewel Shard as Ken's anger could be felt. Demonic and Priest energy shot from him like lightning, striking the ground, trees, and anything in its path was burned horribly. Once he released his anger, he looked at them all, his eyes shining with pure power.

"As you wish, Kagura. It is about time that I judge" after saying that, he smirked.

Ken chuckled darkly while he used his power. Around him, you could see different parts of land, and he continued browsing until he found a being with black hair about waist length, and browsing the beings mind, found out that this thing was Naraku. As they all saw him, he smirked as he reached into the vision and drew Naraku out, throwing him against a tree. As the rest looked, Ken bound Naraku to the tree by using the tree itself, and then stood a few feet before him.

"Naraku, your servant came to me, and begged me to put you on trial. Now, each and every single person here shall give evidence, and then I shall decide just how bad the punishment shall be" Ken stated, then indicated Kagura.

As she spoke, Kagome almost spoke, but Sango put her hand over Kagome's mouth, and shook her head, making Kagome realize that she must keep quiet. One by one they all gave evidence about what Naraku had done, and once Koga, the last one, gave evidence, Ken suddenly began to shine with his power.

"Naraku, how do you plead?" Ken asked to the surprise of Inuyasha, Kagome, and a few of Koga's wolves.

"I'm guilty of all of this"

That was when Ken laughed.

"He tells me that he is guilty, so, Kagome, get the almost whole piece of the Shikon from him, and give it to me"

Nodding, Kagome stepped forward. She reached for Naraku's kimono, when he struggled, but then Kagome got the Jewel and after it was purified, she walked over and gave it to Ken.

"Your punishment, Naraku, is to feel the pain of all your victims as a human, of which you are right now. Also, Kagura's heart" Ken opened his hand and passed it to Kagura, who gasped as it disappeared into her body "Now, Naraku, here comes your punishment!" yelling this out, he threw out a lot of priest power towards Naraku, purifying him until he was a human, but also a seal appeared on his forehead "The seal shall make it that you can never be a part demon or a full one, and only I can remove it" with that, Naraku was thrown back to his place.

Ken almost left with his army, but then he turned to Miroku.

"The curse that was in your hand is gone now, it was linked to his demon side, and with it gone, you are free from the curse"

Miroku just couldn't believe it, so he took off the prayer beads, but when he saw no hole, he jumped in joy, making Slither give him a 'is he sane?' look before looking at his master.

"Time for us to go. Now, Inuyasha. You shall not get to be a full demon, no offence to any of them, but they are just too violent for me" he stated, as he put the Shikon into his pocket and then walked away.

That was when they heard a high pitched male voice.

"My lord! The source of power is coming from beyond these trees, the Staff assures it!"

Rolling his eyes, Ken continued walking but then he felt something. A dog demon. An extremely powerful one. Nowhere near his amount of power, of course, but then again, he could only reach his full amount with his bow. As he looked to the bushes, a toad demon walked out. It took one look at Inuyasha and then stopped moving.

"Mi lord, it's Inuyasha and his allies" it said.

Out of the bushes came a dog demon, but the power was flowing off of him. Behind the demon was a small girl leading a two headed dragon.

"Sesshoumaru, what are you doing here?" Inuyasha growled, a look of pure hatred in his eyes.

"My lord sensed a very powerful being, as well as that scoundrel Naraku. Where is he?" the toad thing asked.

"He was Judged guilty" Ken stated, then he turned around and walked away, the demons that listened to him following.

"Judged? Why does sound familiar…" the toad asked.

As Ken was about to go into a forest, he felt an attack head for him. Turning around, he conjured up a barrier that protected himself from the toads fire staff. He put down the barrier just as the toad was grabbed by Manabu, forcing the demon to drop it's staff.

"How dare you attack my lord Ken. You worthless toad!" Manabu was more then ready to kill him, but then Ken spoke.

"Manabu! Calm down!"

Manabu looked at Ken, and then he tossed the worthless demon aside, walking up to stand beside the other Alphas.

"Ken, Ken… Lord Ken! The brother of Priestess Midoriko! The Ultimate Judge!" the toad almost said more… until his lips sealed up, with Ken smirking.

Still smirking, Ken walked off, but looked at this Sesshomaru. Strong, powerful, handsome. He barely managed to avoid a tree, although his shoulder did go through it. Shaking his head, he had no idea that the dog demon looked at him, lust in his eyes. They walked until they set up camp by a river, and Ken walked to the side of the river before sitting down and meditating. He used his power to sweep over the land, glancing at human, demon and animal minds alike. He found a few that he couldn't access, but they were most probably a god of some kind. He then accessed his own mind and looked at the barriers around his mind. He had been learning Occlumency in his past life, and now those barriers were back, as well as his supreme Legimency. Smiling, he built it some more until he was sure that low to middle powered Legimency probes would be stopped, but then his mind went to Sesshoumaru. Looking at all he knew, he looked through his mind, only for Sango to appear in his mind as did a lady who looked like Kagome.

'What the…' he thought as he opened his eyes. Looking out around the area, he saw that it was night time. Then he heard a voice from the energy around him

"They are your soul mates"

Hey, no one can complain. The poll made Sesshoumaru be at least one of his mates, and he is. Also, this way, he has Demon, Hunter and Priestess as mates. And please, review.


End file.
